mikan and natsume's dissasterbest dare
by Nanami-chanxxx
Summary: what happens when a group of friends end up playing spin the bottle daring games in hotaru's room and that hotaru had already planned something for Mikan and Natsume...?


AN: this is my first ever fan fiction, hope you enjoy! XD

Plus I do not own any characters but I do own the plot XD

MIKAN AND NATSUME'S DISSASTER/best DARE.

Mikan's POV

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuu" I moaned, "pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaase let me sleep over, I don't wanna sleep in my no star room, let me sleep over" with waterfall tears. But before I even knew it, I was flying backwards because of the sounds of "baka baka baka baka". Great she used the baka gun as I landed one mile away from her.

Hotaru finally turned and looked at me and said quietly "fine but you'll have to pay 500 rabbits in return." I smiled widely and started hopping my way back to the classroom. Yay, I'm gonna have soooooo much fun tonight with Hotaru.

Normal POV

As Mikan hoped away, oblivious to the fact that Hotaru was smirking and muttered under her breath, "this is going to be fun."

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Mikan's POV

Yay, I'm soooooo happy I get to sleep with Hotaru, even though I have to pay her (pouting face) I hopped in my bear pyjamas towards Hotaru's room and when I got there I opened the door and shouted "hootaa…" then I stopped because I saw what I wasn't expecting, quite a few of our friends were right there sitting in a circle, curly perm, koko, Ruka and even… even… NATSUME!? Though for some reason he was tied up, tightly, to Hotaru's robot Mikan!?

Normal POV

"WH...WH…what's going on?" Mikan asked. Ruka awkwardly smiled at her and said "ummm… well Hotaru-san invited us to a sleepover party and umm… wanted to play spin the bottle dares." And whilst he was explaining, Hotaru was taking pleasure in taking pictures of Natsume tied against robot Mikan. The real Mikan and Ruka sweat dropped at her. Finally, Natsume broke free of the ropes tying him down with his fire Alice and glared at Hotaru and asked in a dangerous tone "what do you want?"

Hotaru grinned and just said "play with us or else…" she held up a handful of pictures of Natsume against Mikan. Everyone sweat dropped.

Everyone was then sat in a circle with an empty bottle in the middle. Hotaru span it and after a while it stopped, and pointed at Tobita and curly perm. Tobita blushed and curly perm screamed in frustration making the whole room shake. "I dare you to sit on Tobita for ten minutes." Hotaru said, looking bored. Curly perm did as she was told because she knew what would happen if she didn't… after that everyone did embarrassing things that they'll regret for the rest of their life. Finally the bottle span and span and landed on Mikan, she looked up and saw that the other end was pointing at Ruka. Hotaru's eyes brightened as she said "I dare you too… kiss Mikan on the lips." Everyone gasped and looked at both of us whilst Hotaru was looking at Natsume who seemed to be glaring at her.

"I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Said koko very loudly. "That's what someone said" but before he could say anything else he had to run to the bathroom because his trousers caught on fire. Hotaru smirked at Natsume and curly perm was screaming she would never let that happen but remained seated on Tobita's lap who was already as red as a tomato now.

Hotaru looked at Ruka, who was blushing furiously but not moving, and took out a handful of pictures of him playing with the big chick. He immediately stood up and walked stiffly to Mikan and whispered "sorry Sakura-san." He slowly leant forwards and…

Natsume's POV

I WON'T LET THEM DO THAT!

Mikan's POV

Oh my god oh my god, Ruka Pyon is too close. But for some reason my heart wasn't exited even though he's the prince that I like, instead there was regret and disappointment deep in my heart. What the hell, how can I be disappointed? I watched him as he leant closer and closer, I felt his breath on my face and it smelt fresh and minty. This is it, my first kiss is going to be taken by Ruka Pyon. But just when his lips were about to touch mine, a metal chunk came flying out of nowhere hitting Ruka in the head, making him fall over and having bluebirds fly in circles above his head. I sweat dropped at this then started looking around trying to find who it was that threw that metal chunk. My eyes then landed on Natsume who was looking away somehow looking a bit guilty, I squinted my eyes and stared at him, was it just me or did he look a bit sad.?

Anyways, getting back to the game (Ruka Pyon was dragged on to the bed to rest) Hotaru spun the bottle and it spun for a long time then slowing down like a Ferris wheel, then, finally it stopped… AND IT LANDED ON ME AGAIN! I didn't see who it was it landed on, I was too busy looking at Hotaru who was hand signalling and shouting out "follow the plan, follow the plan!" next thing I knew, I was picked up by a few people and then thrown into a small cupboard with barely any space, then I felt someone else thrown inside and landed on top of me. Just before they closed the door I heard Anna whisper "sorry."

Natsume's POV

The hells going on!? Why's everything dark, I raised my hand and started a flame in my palm to see my cramped surrounding and saw… oh crap.

Mikan's POV

A sudden flame appeared in front of me as I tried shifting my body weight to get the weight off of me a bit. But I froze as soon as I saw who it was sitting on top of me. NATSUME!? "WH…wh…what is this?" I exclaimed.

"what the hell?" he tried to stand up but failed because his head hit the top of the cupboard halfway through standing up, geez, I know he's 14 but how tall can he be, I was still same height as when I was 12. He fell right back on top of me.

"Your heavyyyyy!" I moaned.

"Tut, shut up polka dots, you're still flat chested as ever."

Now I am very very pissed. "Hey learn my name already you are always so mean to me."

"Shut up polka dots, you're too noisy." He said, sounding rather irritated.

" you know what I've had it, you're always horrible to me, you say mean things and do mean stuff, playing pranks on me with your mates and all that, well guess what , I'm not gonna let you bully me anymore so leave me alo…"

Natsume's POV

I've had it, I have to show her.

Mikan's POV

Before I could finish the sentence, I find myself looking right into Natsume's dark red eyes, feeling intense yet soft tender lips on my lips. Natsume was kissing me? Deep inside I felt a raging fire as if Natsume passed it through me, my mind was in a swirl, thinking of all the times I was with Natsume. An un-known feeling had uncurled itself deep inside me spreading warmth all over my body that I had never experienced before. I had long ago loved Natsume but always denied it. He pulled back hastily looking away, trying to hide that faint blush in his cheeks. I noticed how his hair has grown longer and reached the bottom of his neck, and how he now had such a built body, it was the first time I noticed how much of a …boy he was.

My arms moved on its own will and they snaked around his neck, pilling him down to me so he yet again lies on top of me. This time my lips found his and at first he was surprised but then I thought I had heard a sigh of relief and his arm snaked around my small waist to pull me tighter against him. My eyes slowly closed, enjoying the sensation of a slow fire burning away maliciously within me. This time the kiss was way more intense than the last one, it felt urgent, as if all the lost feelings had to be shown now. I buried my hands in his dark hair and it was so very soft, I had expected it to be spiky but it wasn't at all. I pulled away from him to take a breath of air and at the moment our lips had separated, I heard him groan out of annoyance.

Natsume's POV

(Sigh) after all this time, I've finally got her.

Normal POV

Whilst the kids were being naughty in the cupboard, little did they know that Hotaru had bugged the cupboard and that everyone was watching it on large screen TV and at that moment Narumi sensei had walked in and said " lights out" and shortly after that noticing what was on TV. He walked over bent down and watched with them….Hotaru grinned…

THE END XD

AN: hope it was ok plz review


End file.
